


The Mechanics to Being Famous & Dating

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner with Company

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Fall Out Boy, or any other bands that may be added later on, only the OC's.

¡Fall Out Boy!

Alex Winter: She's 5'6, eyes a dark brown. She was a loner, not asking or saying much. Alex had a good build, stronger & faster than most girls. She wore black nerd glasses with a huge frame. Her hair covered her eyes, the dark hair dyed sliver at the ends, it pasted her ears barely & formed slight wisps. She had fake stretchers, gauge 18, they were crestants, soild black with white that look like it was drizzled on. Her life was good, touring with Fall Out Boy, & secretly dating their leader vocalist, Patrick Stump.

~Later One Afternoon~

"So? Uh- yea... I was wondering..." I trailed off, I felt embarrassed when it came to Patrick. No matter what; if we were friends, or dating- I was always nervous around him. Patrick closed his book & looked up at me, a small, patient smile on his flawless face. It made my heart flutter in tempo.

"Go on," he said softly. Just his voice like velvet, I could feel the words trap in my throat- how I loved his voice- I wish I didn't have to ruin his day with this dreadful question.

"I uh- parents- dinner?" I sputtered lighting up like a stop-light. Patrick now standing was hunched over laughing, I sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but, why were you so nervous about asking me a simple question?" Patrick asked resting soft, pale hands on my shoulders.

"Because, they have zero clue I'm dating my best friend, slash lead guitarist of my favorite band, slash associate," I explained, arms crossed over my chest. It was winter- haha- & it was freezing in Patrick's house, even with the heater. I was wearing one of his sweaters- I wasn't cold but, my hands were- I couldn't feel them.

"Then, we'll tell them together. Follow me babe," Patrick said calmly. I tripped over my feet at the pet name- pathetic but true- Patrick was my life, besides Fall Out Boy. I stumbled after him as he walked upstairs to his room- not ours, his- Patrick didn't want us sharing a bed for fear of things getting out of hand. He sat down, swinging his legs over the edge & pulling up the covers. I raised a questioning brow, knowing what was next.

"Im'ma go... practice more..." I muttered lowly. I heard Patrick's begging whimper, it took every fiber of my being NOT to turn back.

***

I knew I was keeping myself from Patrick but, my first ever relationship? I was never a touchy-feeling person- not even with my own family- but, come on! 'Hes you're boyfriend! And hopefully you're husband one day, & you can't even lay in bed with him!?' I thought scolding myself for being so selfish.

***

I sighed & reached for my acoustic guitar; solid black with silver lining, neck made of mahogany with decorative black, & gray roses on the fret board, the pegs were white skulls. I slid down the wall until my butt hit the cool carpet, stretching out my legs I removed a neon pink, & black stripe pick from my pocket. I examined it, it was the one Patrick had given to me after our first date. I held my guitar to my body, shivering when it hit my skin. I drug my fingers up the fret board, postioning them to play Green Day's 'Good Riddance.' I strummed, singing along in my head. My thoughts, & emotions being conveyed through the power, & grace I used to play the guitar.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right... I hope you had the time of you're life..." I trailed off singing the last few lyrics aloud. I reopened eyes I hadn't known I closed, I blinked slowly, & looked around my room. Patrick was sitting on my bed, watching me with his green-hazel eyes, a twinkle in them. They only twinkled like that when shocked, surprised, or happy. Sometimes when he was mystified too. He sat cross-legged, head resting in his hands.

"I still do not know why you hide such a beautiful voice from everyone," Patrick said. I easily deplicted the hidden meaning, 'I don't know why you hide such a beautiful voice from me.' It was understandable, I sang in front of the guys, & never Patrick. "Why?"

I looked at the floor & set down my guitar, "Because, I feel inadequate with you 'Trick. You sing better then anyone I know... besides Adam from Three Days Grace, no offense. I'm just the tomboy who never does anything but be called lesbian." Patrick looked shocked.

"You're not inadequate, when you realize that, then you can come speak to me." He said & made his way to the door, pausing, "When do we meet you're parents." I hid my sad expression with my hair as I looked at the unchanging carpet, I waved him away.

"It's alright, I can cancel, forget it Stump." I knew Patrick was mad when he left, his foot steps heavy. We only called each other of last names when made at each other, I knew because, this was the first time we fought. I punched the wall before dragging myself to the bed & curling into the covers.

~Two Days Later~ Saturday 1:00 P.M

Touring had been over for two days, enough time for us to regain our strength. The tension between Patrick & I still real. Pete & Joe hopped over the back of the couch, flopping down besides me. I squeaked in surprise, causing them to laugh. I glared at both men, unamused.

"Fuck you." I hissed before sitting comfortable once more, I could make out Pete giving Joe a questioning look.

"What crawled up you're ass & died?" Pete asked nonchalantly. Joe face palmed, & groaned.

"Could you be any more rude Wentz?" I snarled lowly. Pete poked me repeatedly- finally- I snapped.

"Holy shi-" I cut off Pete's yell with a pillow, I smothered him. Finally, I removed the pillow, Pete shook his head, hair sticking out, & eyes shocked. "What the fuck Winter?!" I rolled off him, he stood & we playfully pushed each other, laughing in amusement. He hugged me tightly, so did Joe, & Andy gave me a warm hug. Then, Patrick walked in.

"Uh- see you guys later..." j muttered & scurried up the stairs, guitar in hand, & nearly tripping five times.

~Patrick's POV~

As soon as i stepped into the livingroom, Alex vanished without a trace. The guys looked at me, worry written on their faces as I sat down, & reclined back into the couch. I rolled my eyes, making them land on my friends.

"May I help you?" I asked, not meaning for it to come out so rude.

"Yea actually, what the fuck was that?" Pete asked. Joe elbowed him, & earned a glare from the bassist.

"What?" I asked knowing what he was talking about.

Andy cleared his throat, "The whole put two postivies together they repell thing going on between you & Alex." I nodded.

"We've been arguing lately..." I trailed off hoping they'd leave it at that, instead they crowded around.

"About what?" Joe asked calmly.

"Yea, not like you guys are anything to argue over besides clothes," Pete added. I snorted with an eye roll.

"You guys are perfect for each other," Andy butted in. I nodded my head.

"About affection & stuff. I know Alex isn't an affectionate person but, I need something. We only kissed twice & that was on our first, & second date. We don't even hold hands, & she hugs you guys more than me!" I pouted, arms crossed over my chest. Joe gasped quietly, Andy frowned, & Pete was expressionless. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing just, don't you try?" Joe asked quietly.

"Yes. I try to hold her hand in public, or kiss her on the cheek or lips but, she doesn't want me to go to jail," I explained frustrated.

"'Trick, try regardless, she doesn't want to hold you're hand? You make her. Doesn't want to kiss you? Make her. It's the only way, she probably forgot how good a kisser you were!" Pete joked. I nodded & stood up to leave, they remained in the livingroom.

***

I pushed open Alex's door, finding her with her earphones in, music on blast, & tabs of our music scattered all around. Her sleek white bass, (made to match my white guitar) in hand. I watched as she rested her finger on the E string, & plucked. Her eyes flickered to the gold colored skull peg & her fingers clamped around it, to tighten it. She did the rest of the strings, hooked up to the amp at a low volume, & put 'Dance, Dance' in front of her before noticing me. Alex smiled smally, & removed an earphone, & hooked it around her ear.

"Yes?" Alex asked pitchy as she laid her bass across her folded legs, I didn't answer, & decided to join her. Alex raised a brow slightly, face calculating. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Call you're parents to schedule a nice dinner... as previosuly planned," I responded as I leaned to rest my head on her shoulder. I felt her tense momentarily before her muscles went smooth. "That alright?" I asked knowing Alex would say 'yes' even if it was a 'no.'

"No," she responded looking at me. I knew she noticed my surprised look, "It's not 'Trick. I haven't spoken to them in the four years I've been with you guys. We've been dating three years, & six months today, & they asked about us. I lied for fear of losing you, god, it sounds pathetic but, Pattycakes I can't stand being alone without you." I was more surprised by Alex turn in character, she words weighed heavy with sincereness. It pained my heart.

"Alex, look, things are going to have to change. Sooner of later 'we' will be out for the public to see, & love. Soon, you're parents will find out. Why not let them know now?" I asked holding her hand. It was cold, & slightly trembling. She looked at me, brown eyes sad as she rest her forehead against mine. I loved how dark her eyes, & hair were, it went perfectly with my lighter hair, & eyes. I looked at our hands, fingers interwinned, I loved how her carmel colored skin clashed with my paler tone.

"They'll hate me 'Trick, they always wanted me to date, marry someone the same race as me," Alex said, breath fanning over my face.

I chuckled lowly, "Makes zero sense considering you're mom's mexican, & you're dad's black." Alex shared the chuckled before the room fell silent, not akward but not comfortable either. We gazed into each others eyes, heads still pressed firmly to one another.

"Why you?" Alex asked blinking, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Why me, what?" I asked leaning in closer. Alex's breath caught in her throat & she sputtered momentarily.

"Why is it you make me feel like I'm walking on clouds? Serious, when I play on stage, I watch you, & play with you. I move as you do, freely, gracefully. Why is it you boost my self-esteem when all else fails?" She asked, eyes looking lost regardless she stared into mine.

"I feel the same with you too. You were with me even when I was heavier, & you boosted my confidence. Knowing you're on stage, or back stage waiting for me, gives me that boost to sing, & play with so much passion," I said. We barely noticed our lips brushing as I spoke, Alex smiled, & pressed her lips to mine. Sparks went off being my closed eyes, my body was on fire, & the only thing that could extinguish was Alex. I leaned more into it, pushing her back onto the bed. We both ignored the crunching of paper, & multitudes of picks flowing off the bed as we moved.

Alex carded her fingers through my hair lovingly, "I- I love you Patrick." I felt tears prick my eyes, this was her first time saying it in all these years, I always to her this & she only told me it in public. Since people thought we were adorable.

I buried my head in her neck, "I love you too." I felt her grip tighten around my waist.

"C'mon, still got that dinner for tonight at nine, at Chilli's!" Alex groaned but raised her head to give me a quick peck on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Fall Out Boy!

~8:30 P.M.~

I insisted we show up a little early to make a good impression. I waited on Alex's bed as she dressed, I wore a brown lether jacket with a white dress shirt, blue tie, & nice black shoes to finish it off.

"Alex," I said looking at the bathroom door. Alex finally exited, her hair straightened instead of wild like Pete's use to be. She was wearing a shirt with a printed on tuxedo, her normal long Dickies shorts in black, & her army chucks I had gotten her a few weeks earlier. "Beautiful!" She laughed as she made her way to the door, I followed.

***

By the time we reached Chilli's it was eight forty-five, Alex spotted her parents easily. I interlaced our fingers, & we walked towards them, people recognized us, & crowd around us.

"Alex, Patrick, are you dating?" One person asked. I was about to respond when Alex answered first.

"Yes." I looked at her shocked, she blushed & hid it with her bangs.

"For how long?" Another asked. I stopped, looking at the girl who asked, she couldn't have been no more than sixteen.

"We've been dating three years, & six months. Good bye!" I said politely & pulled Alex from the crowd. She bumped into me as I spoke with her parents, & shook their hands. "Pleasure meeting you, as you known I'm Patrick. Alex's boyfriend." They nodded, expressions unreadable. "Now, let's eat." We all walked to the door, I held open the door for them as I normally did for anyone.

~Alex's POV~

'Dear Lord, Im'ma die!' I squeaked mentally as Patrick slid in besides me in the booth. We didn't say a word the whole five minutes, I knew Patrick wanted me to initiate the conversation, but I was planning on it any time soon. My gaze flickered up when I heard my father clear his throat.

"Three years, uh?" He asked.

"And six months," Patrick added thoughtfully. My dad looked at me, beady eyes hard, & emotionless.

"So pretty much six months after joining you two began a fling?" He asked once more, now that question made my blood boil. I remained quiet.

"Not a fling Sir, we are dating because we love each other," Patrick corrected though his jaw tightened slightly.

"How in the hell Alex, do you know anything about love?" My father asked rudely. I sighed, & pinched the bridge of my nose between my middle, & fore-finger.

"Father, I'm fourteen, not four!" I hissed, words weighing heavily with venom.

"Don't you yell at me young lady," he said sternly. I look to my mom, she had been quiet the entire time.

"Then, do not disrespect my relationship with the most sweetest guy in the world. I already have zero tolerance for this bullshit, I only came because of Patrick & to see mom. Trust me, you are the last person I've wanted to see for the past four years. 'Trick, let's go," I said getting up. Patrick stood, & I interlaced our fingers, paparazzi recorded. I turned on my heel to face my dumbstruck father one last time, "I don't want to see you forever but... even that's not long enough." I spat before stomping out the door.

***

Patrick pulled into the garage, we sat there not saying a word. I played with my hands, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Patrick looked at me weirdly.

"For what?" He asked softly.

"For embarrassing you..." I murmured in a feather light voice. Patrick shook his head as he cupped my face, & forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You could never embarrass me, no, don't think that for one second." He peppered kisses on my face, forcing a smile out of me. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Wait!" I squeaked, "I wanted to try something, since like, you have you're urges, I have mine sorta thing." 'Dear god, I feel like a fire ball!' My cheeks flaming. Patrick sat patient as usual, eyes looking innocent as ever.

"Look, don't pressure yourself alright? Baby steps Alex," Patrick said squeezing my hand affectionately. I swished my bangs to the side, a smirk crossing my features.

"Callin' me a rookie Stump?" Patrick knew there woupd be a challenge when I gave that smirk, & the 'rookie' line. He held up his hands, shaking his head.

"Nope... what did you have in mind?" He asked truly mystified. I grinned deviously before getting out the car, & heading inside.

***

"Alex, what are you-" Patrick groaned as I groped him through his jeans. Immediately, I could feel his member hardening, I laughed darkly, warm breath hitting the cold skin of his neck.

"Urges Pattycakes," I said squeezing him once more, "are what make us human." I nipped at his throat, causing small gasps, & whimpers to fall from his mouth. His hands gripped my hips tightly.

"Please- mouth- please." Patick panted, finally snorting at his pleas. I laughed, & kissed him, our tongues fought for dominance. I won since I was pawing at his cock through his jeans. I leaned in close, lips brushing his ear.

"What 'Trick? What is it you want me to do with my mouth?" I asked breathing heavily against his lobe before playfully biting it. All Patrick could do was whimper, speaking was out the question. He fisted his hands into my shirt, trying desperately to pry it off. I pulled away his hands, "Nu uh, not tonight. Clothes remain on." Patrick groaned in anger.

"Please- I need to get off," Patrick said voice straining. I chuckled before wedging a knee between his legs, he moaned as his hips automatically ground against my knee for friction. Patrick's head hit the wall with a light thud, mouth ajar slightly, I slipped my tongue inside, savoring him quickly before retreating. I licked up the coloum of his throat before leaning away enough to watch him. I kept him pinned with my arms on either sides of him. 'God, I can't believe I can make Patrick Stump come undone,' I thought excitedly as I applied pressure to Patrick's all-but-little problem.

"God you're so hot... horny lil'bastard," I snickered as I bit his lower lip, & pulled it. Patrick groaned once more, then a shout of my name came, his eyes open wide & hazed over from an orgasm. He slumped against the wall, I wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. I pulled him flush against me, our bodys fitting perfect, he rested his head on my shoulder.

Patrick chuckled, "Thanks. I needed that." I smiled as he pressed a kiss to my neck, the skin there now tingled, & the hair was on end.

"C'mon, bed night Pattycakes!" He snorted in response as we climbed the stairs together.

~Patrick's POV~

I waited for Alex to return from brushing her teeth, she stepped out the bathroom as I fumbled with my pants.

"Sticky situation?" Alex said teasingly. I shot her a glare, "Not my fault, no one told you to cum in you're pants!" She laughed & flopped down besides me, my fingers still dealing with the button. "Oh mur gursh, here Pattycakes." Alex leaned over & undid both button, & zipper, her knuckled brushed against me, & I couldn't hold back a small moan. "Jeez, horny again already?"

"No!" I answered too quick, "Just... sensitive..." I could hear Alex's smirk as she finished removing my pants, I threw my shirt to the side. "Im'ma changed boxers too." I stood & scurried to change in the dark. I returned & laid behind Alex, she sighed in contentment, & arched her back into my chest. Alex rubbed her cheek against mine before resting her head on my arm.

"God, I love my Pattycakes..." she mused sleepily. I smiled & drifted to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain time in every person's life where they meet the person of they're dreams, only thing is, will they propose to them?

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Sunday~ 10:20 A.M.

I slowly blinked, allowing my eyes time to adjust to the morning sun, I yawned, & swung my legs off the bed. I managed to fix my hair (kinda), & (barely) brush my teeth, before heading to the kitchen. Alex was munching on some Fruity Pebbles, other bowl filled with it sat next to her, awaiting my presense. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Thanks babe," I muttered, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome," she said past a spoonful of ceral. I rolled my eyes.

"At least now I know where you got you're manners from," I said playfully. We watched tv as we ate breakfast, Alex seemed transfixed on an episode of 'Teen Wolf', it was at the part with the muscley jet black haired dude who for some reason was like Pete, & didn't know what a shirt was. My mind wondered back to last night, Alex had become a completely different person. 'Those hands... that mouth!' I thought.

"You alright?" I jumped when Alex's voice cut into my deep thinking.

"Uh, yea, why?" I asked blushing slightly, she cocked her head to the side.

"Because, you yipped like a fat kid seeing candy," Alex explained eyeing me suspisious. I stuck my tongue out at her, & readjusted my glasses on my nose. "That's low Stump, even for you." I was about to talk back but, of course my phone rang. Alex snatched it off the table, & raised the phone to her ear, then decided to put it on speaker.

"Hey guys, we- you two have an interview with Rolling Stones Magizine!" Pete said. We looked at each other surprised.

"What for?" I asked.

"Why so urgent?" Alex asked. There was rustling on the other end, something breaking, then a quiet 'oops' & 'dammit Pete, again?'

"It's ALL over the internet, & news about you two going at it! Oh my fucking god my ceral! Anyways, get down there, NOW!" Pete hung up, or threw his phone, either seemed legit.

"Get dressed, I love interviews!" Alex zipped out the room, leaving me sitting on the couch. She returned in a red, black, & gray shirt with a leather jacket pulled over, shoes now black Converse. I dressed, & came down the stairs, Alex smiled warmly, & plopped my hat on my head.

***

"So, are the rumors true?" The journalist asked, cameras rolling for all the world to see live.

"What rumors exactly?" I asked, Alex was spinning in her chair.

"The one about you two dating," she clarified. I looked to Alex, she stopped herself by grabbing my hand, she answered by playfully shaking it.

"Yes, those rumors are true. We've been dating for three years, & six months," I responded proudly. Alex interlaced our fingers. The journalist nodded, taking notes as she went.

"Any of the audience have questions?" She asked looking over the rows. A gilr about Alex's age, or older raised her hand, I nodded to her, & she stood.

"Alex, Patrick, how'd you two feel about hiding this relationship when you knew everyone would probably love it?" She asked. Alex wanted to go first.

"I felt trapped, having to watch him take pictures with other girls, to have them kiss his cheek, it pissed me off. But, we did what was necessary, we both had to make sacrifices. No affection in public, keep everything bussiness like between us, it was nerve racking." she said. Alex looked to me, eyes saying it was my turn.

"Alex, I never worried about her cheating, she's too loyal. Yes, we made sacrifices, which I hated. She's my girlfriend- mine- & I can't hug, or kiss her in public because of age difference? Even if fans would've loved it, us dating is illegal," I said truthful.

"Then why come out?" Another audience member asked.

"Because, we stopped caring. We're too proud to hide what's ours, what makes us, us. Each other, so why not come out?" I answered. They understood. I hoped it would be over soon but, there were still many questions.

***

Finally, the show was over, everyone cleared the studio/stage. Alex was talking with a young boy, I smiled at all her frenzied hand gestures as she explained the life of a rockstar. I walked over to them.

"Yes, you maybe famous one day but, don't do drugs, or drink alright?" She asked.

"I promise I won't, thank you," he yelled as he ran to his mother, probably to tell her of his findings. All of which had to be positive by the way she beamed at us. Alex stood from her crouching postion, I slipped my arm around her waist as we exited the building. Of course paparazzi was there to snap a few photos of the hottest celebrity couple.

~1:00 P.M~ 

~Alex's POV~

"Hey guys!" I yelled & threw myself at Andy, Joe, & Pete.

"Hey whore!" Pete exclaimed when it was his turn to hug me, I punched him in the arm playfully. "Fuck, calm down Rocky!" Andy laughed as he went to hug Patrick.

"So, how'd the interview go?" He asked.

"Yea, besides when you were drooling all over each other," Pete commented. I tackled him to the floor, we wrestled, & Pete somehow lost his shirt in the process. Patrick, Joe, & Andy watched in amusement. Pete managed to sit on top of me, I tried to squirm free. "I win!"

"Yea right!" I exclaimed & twisted Pete's nipple, he yelped & rolled off. Hand covering his "injury". "Bitch, I win." I stated & hopped up. Patrick gave Andy, Joe, & even Pete understood it 'the look'. They left the room, all giving me an encouraging look.

I looked at Patrick, "Alex, you might want to sit down for this." Immediately I flopped onto the couch, staring at my boyfriend of three years intently. Patrick got down on one knee, my eyes blown wide. "Alex Ellsa Winter, will you marry me?" He pulled out a small black velvet covered box, a gold band with two rubies, & one black diamond in it. I squealed & kicked my feet frantically.

"Yes! Y- yes, I'll marry you!" I yelled. Patrick slipped the ring on my ring finger, I held it up admiring the jewels.

"Well, looks like I'll be changing my last name then," he said, I looked at him confused, "You're names too pretty to change." I shook my head.

"Alex Ellsa Stump? I like the sound of that," I said making Patrick smile hugely.

"But, I don't want either of us to change our names. How about we get married, but keep our own names because, everyone with wait to see who took who's name. Let's surprise them, deal?" He asked me. I tackled him, & smashed our lips together clumsily, Patrick happily recriopated the kiss. His tongue licked at my lower lip, begging for entrance I willing gave. I knocked off Patrick's hat, & deepened the kiss, pouring out my love, & soul. Neither of us heard the door open.

"Did you propose?" Came Andy's high voice. I rolled off Patrick to show off my prize, Andy kneeled down, taking hold of my hand to examine the rocks.

"Jeez Patrick, that's some serious dough. You must really love her," Joe commented. Patrick threw his arms around me.

"With all my heart," he said dreamily. I grabbed hold of Patrick's hand, & sneakily slid his ring on his finger.

"Holy shit! Alex's cares about our boy just as much!" Pete yelled when he took notice to Patrick's ring. Even Patrick gasped at the emeralds, & black jades glistening back at him.

"Damn Alex, when did you put this- oh," Patrick stopped & realized. I smiled devious before pressing a kiss to his ever blushing cheek. "Thanks babe." Pete had out his phone already, "What are you doing?" Patrick asked.

Pete clicked one more button before smiling up at us, "Tweeting to ALL my followers that two certain celebrites are going to marry!" I threw a couch pillow at Pete, he too slow got hit in the head. Patrick fell backwards, sighing aloud.

"So, we need entertainment, tuxedos, dresses, food, a place to house the wedding, photographers- dear Lord," Patrick muttered. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"We can be the entertainment duh, we have clothes but, who said I was wearing a dress?" I questioned.

"Yea, that's like puting make-up on a bear. No," Joe butted in. I beamed at him, "How about a non-traditional wedding?"

"Why?" Patrick asked skeptical.

"Because, it's boring. Why not something orginal?" Pete said enthusiastically. I nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, where, when? And what do you mean untraditional?" Patrick asked. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing big, & extravagant. Just here at the house, with friends only. That way we don't have to worry about the families talking shit about one another, no offense. Just casual, like a party. Maybe a like, two photographers, with some ribs, burgers, beer. Just, welcoming, warm, & homey like being in you're old room at you're parents," Andy explained.

"You with beer, & meat? Ha, Andy we'll have soda, & salads just for you. I can make a mean ceasar salad!" I laughed. Andy nodded with a toothy smile. I rubbed Patrick's lower back, "So, Pattycakes what do you say?"

Patrick thought momentarily, "Sounds... really nice actually. I'm in." Cheers of joy echoed through the house.


	4. The Wedding Night Pt. 1

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Two Weeks Later~ Monday 2:00 P.M

'Holy shit, the wedding's in two hours, & there's still shitloads of shit to do!' I thought as I sprinted out the back door to the backyard. I slammed into someone tall, & built like a fucking rock.

"Holy shit, sorry!" He said & helped me up. I rubbed my head, & waited for my head to stop spinning. "Oh Alex! Damn, you've changed in the past two years that I've seen yah." I screamed on the inside & jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Benjamin!" I said into his neck. He put my back down, a smile on his face.

"Benjamin Burnley! The one & only!" He threw his arms out for added affect. I laughed before remembering, "What's up?" He asked.

"I need to go get ribs! I can't drive, & the guys are busy," I explained frantic. Ben rested a hand on my shoulder, my eyes met his gray blue, & instantly, a sense of calmness washed over me. 'Only Patrick's eyes did that to me... strange?'

"I'll drive you. C'mon." He ran off, me in pursuit. We hopped into his nice (and not overly expensive) car, & drove to a nearby store.

***

"Meat! This way!" I yelled & sprinted down an aisle, Ben nearly rammed into me. "Jeez knucklehead, sometimes you're such a retard." He laughed & helped me fill the cart with atleast thirty pounds of raw meat, I also picked up stuff for a salad in which Andy's been dying to try. We laugh & playfully push each other as we make our way to the check-out stand.

"Oh, remember LA in the Staple Center with Britney?" Ben asked quickly. I laughed remembering when Ms.Spears had face planted back stage as Fall Out Boy was preparing to play.

"Hell yea! And she gave me a death glare," I responded back as the cashier scanned our items. Two teens approached us with wide grins, both female. Ben nodded in their direction.

"Hi! We were w-wondering if w-we could take a p-picture with y-you guys," she said stuttering uncontrollably. I looked to Ben, & shrugged.

"Alright, sounds cool," Ben said smoothly. We had someone take a picture for us, the two fans between us, both shorter than me. We smiled just as the flash went off. The quiet girl went to take back her camera.

"Thanks you guys," she said smally.

"Yea, can't wait for you guys to tour again!" Said the other more hyper one. Ben rubbed the back of his neck akwardly.

"What did you do?" I deadpanned.

"It's what I forgot to do," he said sheepishly. I raised a brow, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to tour with Breaking Benjamin." My jaw literially fell off my face, 'Not expecting that.'

"I- uh- when?" I stuttered, feeling a little flustered.

"Well, it's more like you, Adam, & I tour. We already have a band, & their dying to start playing," Ben clarified. I paid & pushed the cart as we headed back to his car. "And we have two months."

"Shit, man, I'm still depressed Adam left Three Days Grace, Matt can't sing their songs for shit. I mean, I love the kid, but his vocals are for My Darkest Days. And I want to but, I gotta ask Patrick," I said sincere. I wanted to see Adam, I hadn't seen him for a year. Ben nodded in understandment, a smile on his face but sadness in his eyes. It hurt for me to see Ben sad. We drove in utter silence. So, I cleared my throat.

"Yes Alex?" Ben asked in a funny voice. I smirked.

"What songs are we suppose to play if I just so happen to go with?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, Three Days Grace & Breaking Benjamin songs. You could throw in a few Fall Out Boy or whatever if you'd like," Ben said as we pulled into the drive way. The guys were waiting as planned, & helped us to unload our goceries. I got out the car saying a quick 'okay' before going to hug Patrick. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Good, we're done, all we need is to cook so we atleast have some type of food." Patrick said as he took some ribs from Andy.

"Well, right now we can make mini sandwiches, & like, nachos or something," I suggested. Andy quickly ran into the house to start the appettizers, Pete & Joe laughed. "Oh, & thanks Ben for driving me." His expression lite up at the praise, & he went into the backyard throygh the side gate. Patrick raised a brow at me, "What?"

"Does he have a crush on you?" Patrick said jokingly, though I knew he wanted a real answer.

"Yea, he does. Last time I spoke with Adam, he told me- it's harmless though- no worries 'Trick," I said smoothly. Patrick smiled warmly, before we headed inside.

~3:30 P.M~

"Come in!" I said fixing my hair under a white Fedora like the one Patrick will wear. We decided to both wear all white. Brendon stepped inside, eyes widening at the bright white everything I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror; white button-up with a Three Days Grace tie, white shorts that went past my knees, white tube socks, white hat. Only things that were black were my glasses, & my leather fingerless glove on my right hand.

"You look great!" Brendon chripped & went closer to examine my finger where my ring should've been. I had loved my engagement ring so much, Patrick decided we'd use those as our wedding rings. I smiled warily.

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself," I complimented back.

"I can't believe no pre-marital jitters. That's uncommon," Brendon commented.

"It's because I'm postive I wanna marry my boyfriend- fiancé- whatever." Brendon laughed before hooking his arm with mine.

"C'mon, gotta walk you down the hallway!" He said taking long strides.

"Hey giraffe, not everyone has legs as long as yours!" I hissed but quickly composed myself as I saw all my friends faces. Patrick stood besides the minister, I smiled weakly as the photographers' cameras flashed, my stomach flipped but, I had to remain composed. We slowly walked down the aisle to Patrick; Pete, & Joe his Groomsmen. Andy being his best man, my Maid of Honour (Stacy), & behind her my two bridesmaids; Ashley & Angel (both my age).

"You're doing great." Bredon leaned over to whisper to me. I inhaled & exhaled before straightening my back, a geniune smile crossing my face. 'I can do this. I love this man.' I thought physcing myself up like I do before concerts. Brendon slipped out my grip & went to take a seat, the minister began.

"Dearly beloved-"

"Skip to the end will yah!" Pete interrupted. I smirked at Patrick's flustered state, the minister sent pete an unamused look.

"Alex do you take Patrick as you're awfully wedded hus-"

"Hell yea!" I said overjoyed. The minister looked to Patrick- he didnt'speak- & just waited for Patrick's answer.

"Yea, I take her crazy ass as my bride." The minister nodded, & took a step back. Patrick kissed me sweetly, hoots came from Pete, & cheers from our more mature friends. "I love you." Patrick muttered against my lips, more camera flashes came as I locked our lips together.

***

I danced with Brendon since I didn't want my father to attend, then Patrick for the 'formal first-dance sequence' or whatever it was called. Afterwards, we changed to get on the mini-stage out back to play. We had Brendon, & Ryan cook while we played. We set up in record time, my guitar in hand, Patrick gave me 'the look', & I readied to play.

'I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older.' Patrick's voice low & graceful. I gripped the neck, letting go of reality as I played.

'I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends.'

[Chorus: x2]  
'Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up.' I played effortlessly, playing Joe's part since he seemed too tired. I sang backup along with Pete. Biting my lip with anticipation for the scream-o part of this song.

'Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lip  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself.'

'They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've lost against what I left  
Progress report: I am missing you to death.' I was so in it, sweat clouding my vision, my part was coming up.

[Chorus: x2]  
'Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up.' 

"Fuck yea!" I yelled into the mic.

'Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you!'

'I found a cure to growing older. (2x)' I did a 360° turn, landing at the end of Andy's mini solo.

[Chorus: x2]  
'Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up!' I held the monster scream-o note, throat hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it. Our friends cheered in astonishment, we were going all out, & it wasn't even a concert.

Patrick grabbed the mic, licking his lips before speaking, "This next song is-"

"'Trick, I wanna play. Alone, please?" I begged quietly.

"Looks like it's just Alex this time." Patrick said, Andy, & Pete hopped off the stage.

~Patrick's POV~

I sat a stool, & mic in the center of the stage. Alex smiled sheepishly as she bounded back onto the stage, acoustic guitar in hand. I sat down in front row along with Pete, Joe, Andy, & Brendon, Spencer, & Ryan from Panic! Everyone quieted down as Alex began to strum on her guitar.

'I need you right here, by my side  
You're everything I'm not in my life.  
We're indestructable, we are untouchable  
Nothing can take us down tonight  
You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
that you could be mine.' Alex sang, her brown eyes meeting mine. Love, & happiness showing brightly in them.

'And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!' She held the note, not once taking her eyes off mine. Alex winked at me, looking over faces of friends who were amazed.

'No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing.' 'Just for you.' Alex mouthed the words quickly before starting the next verse.

'So believe me when I say, you're the one  
They'll never forgive us for the things we've done.'

'And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!'

'No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
I'll promise you forever and my soul today  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing.' Without conscience choice I walked on stage, Alex looked at me confused. I approached her, wrapping my arms around her, hoping not to mess her up. She tensed momentarily but relaxed her muscles.

'Everybody said that we would never last,  
And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back  
It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
Cause nothing matters anyway!' She played for awhile, no lyrics coming out of her, eyes closed as she sang once more.

'No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall We'll never fade  
Ill promise you forever and my soul today  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing.' Alex held the note, raising it slightly higher than expected but ending with a bang.

"Fuck yea!" Brendon yelled with hands cupped around his mouth. Pete started whistling while Ryan, Spencer, & Andy hooted. Joe was making cat calls. Alex buried her head in my neck, blushing her ass off.

"Let's go chage into our normal clothes," Alex muttered. I nodded & we scurried upstairs, past flashing cameras, & people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy ~ I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy & All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me (thts a mouth full, not to mention a pain in the ass to type) Cx
> 
> Papa Roach ~ No Matter What (acoustic)


	5. The Wedding Night Pt. 2

¡Fall Out Boy!

~7:00 P.M~

"Damn girl, you sang amazing!" I complimented. Alex merely grinned as she pulled off her shirt & grabbed a huge baggy one. "That big, & I know for a fact that's no ones in the band."

Alex laughed, "It isn't, it's Adam." She continued, "I had to wear it to become an official member of 3DG. Like a tradition all the guys did it, so it only made sense I do it too." My nerves eased up a little, she'd always been awfully close to Adam the three years she'd known him.

"Well, we should get back down to our guests- is something burning?" I questioned. Alex laughed at my pitchy tone.

"Probably. Last time we were down there, Andy was manning the grill!" She snickered & pulled on white Converse. "Calm down 'Trick, no worries... for the most part." She kissed my cheek & pulled me down the stairs. We stopped second from the last step & allowed the photographers take photos that would likely be all over the internet by tonight, or tomorrow. Alex had her back to me, my arms wrapped loosely around her waist, small innocent smiles on our faces. Next, Alex faced me, arms around my waist instead, I was mezmerized by her breath taking smile. Her smiles always real whether nervous, scared, excited, or happy. 'She's real,' I thought proudly.

"Okay, Pattycakes I know for a fact you didn't get you're bachelor's party, & I'm pretty sure I dient get my bachelorette's party. So tonight, we go with our friends for it. Then, Wednesday we go for our two week honeymoon?" She questioned, I realized I had never told her how long we'd be gone.

"Yea, two weeks sounds good. Where though?" I asked, this wedding couldn't get more untraditional if it tried.

"Well, I know someone with a cabin in the mountains, far from people. Will that do?" Alex asked. I nodded, just pucturing it, "And since winter is almost over, the snow should start defrosting."

"Yes, but I know you won't be going with Stacy, Angel, & Ashley for you're bachelorette party. So who are you going with?" I asked. Alex wished her bangs out her face.

"Adam, & Ben. We have some things that need to be discussed, & Adam knows how to have a good time without getting shit faced. I wish I could say the same about Pete," Alex threw back her head laughing. I joined her.

"Alright, sounds chill. Now, let's go mingle!" I chirped excitedly. We jumped off the stairs, Alex disappeared to the kitchen, & returned with two beers. I kissed her softly & took one, then she vanished again.

~Alex's POV~

"Adam, I missed you!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. Adam always gave the best hugs, his were always around my waist, tight, & warm.

"I missed you too. How are things going? Patrick agree to the late bachelor's party?" I leaned away with a nod.

"Yea, things are great. And Ben mentioned a tour with the three of us, & you're new band?" I questioned looking into crystal blue eyes. They were always so lively, never dull.

"Yea, but, we could use a backup anything. In case one of the guys gets sick or something- & I know you wouldn't mind- & because you well rounded at playing multiple instruments, & songs," Adam said. I chuckled before pecking him on the cheek. "Hey, you're married now like me. You can't do that."

"Adam, I still did it when you were married. 'Trick knows nothings gonna happen if we just peck each other on the cheek, besides, you're my bestest friend ever," I said truthful. Adam agreed before taking away my beer, "Fucker!"

"Hush up. We'll get you Four Loco, an energy & alcoholic drink," Adam said smuggly. I flipped him off & went to sit with Panic! Brendon & Ryan were having a slap fight as I bee-lined ovee there.

"What you do Brendon?" I asked sitting down on Andy's lap, he threw his arms around me.

"Why am I always the one who did it?" Brendon asked outraged. I quirked a brow at him.

"Because Urie, you ALWAYS do it," I pointed out. He thought about it.

"Good point, & I fucked up Ryan's hair," he answered. I gasped, this was a serious offense against Mr.Ross.

"Death wish much?" Andy asked. I chuckled.

"How'd you like my salad Hurley?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Well, how do I say this? That big ass bowl you made it in... is empty," Andy muttered. I went doe eyed but, I would've eaten the whole thing too.

"Thanks, so, you guys gonna watch Pattycakes for me?" I questioned innocently. 

"Yes, we will get him really shit face then, drop 'em off here," Pete responded sarcastically. I threw him a glared & he laughed.

"Tell him he can get oral, that's it," I said. They stared at me shocked, "What? I let him have free range... to a certain extent." They nodded obediently.

***

Everyone went home around ten, leaving Patrick & I to say good-bye, & head out a night on the town. I kissed his cheek, grinning like the Chestire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"Have fun," I said grinning ear to ear. Patrick smiled innocent as ever before kissing me softly. His kisses never failed to take my breath away.

"Same to you Winter." He answered breathy, Pete came & wrapped an inked arm around my baby.

"Stop babying him! He'll be fine-"

"He better... or you're dicks on the line," I snarled half-heartedly. Pete's hazel eyes widened as he gulped, & cupped himself (for safety purposes).

"Okay- guys! Let's go! NOW!" Pete shot out the room with Patrick dragging behind. I shook my head, my smile small.


	6. The Wedding Night Pt. 3

¡Fall Out Boy!

~10:12 P.M~

~Normal POV~

Adam slung an arm around Alex's shoulder, listening to the sound of a car starting, & driving off. Alex was calmer, & more at ease then he had been in a long time, & sagged into Adam's side comfortably.

"You wanna go out? Movies? Strippers?" Alex laughed at the last one. She was already buzzed, & when buzzed, that's when she stopped drinking.

"Nah, we can stay here. Watch movies or something," she murmured into his shirt.

"Hey, you're wearing the shirt?" He questioned as he recognized the button-up.

"Yea, I missed the old days. Might as well try to relive them, & how's Naomi, & the baby?" Alex asked. That was the moment Adam's smile slowly faded away. Alex pulled away, looking at him fearful, "Addy?" She questioned.

"No, their fine. Just that Naomi... she filed for divorce..." Adam muttered mutely. Alex sat him down on the couch, & wrapped her arms around his midsection. 'And where the fuck is Benjamin?!' Alex thought outraged.

"When? Why?" Alex asked. Adam sniffed before resting his head on her shoulder, raven hair tickling her neck.

"I've known for a month, you're the first person I've told. And I know it's because I'm not there like I should be," he said, tone edgy.

"She should've known she was going to have to step up to the plate when marrying a rockstar, & what about you're solo career? Can't you do it from home, I know you have a studio there," Alex said.

"I do but, apparently I'm too caught up in my work. Winter, I spend all day with her, & Stella. Oh, how I love her, of course I would want to spend all the time with her. But, I have to produce music, & when I do go down to the studio, I supposedly haven't spent any time with them," Adam said hysterically. Alex rubbed his back, slowly she laid down, Adam wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Shhh, Addy, it'll be alright. So, when's the custody battle?" Alex asked stroking his hair.

"Probably when I'm on tour, knowing Naomi she'll go for a low blow," he said, Alex could feel tears soaking through her shirt. Ben finally reappeared, Alex threw a glare at him, telling him to go into the other room. He did.

"If you're suspicions are correct, will you be alright with losing custody. I'll be there for you Addy," Alex said truthful. Adam shook his head & pulled away.

"You're a newly wed, I couldn't, you have a honeymoon &-"

"And nothing, I was there for Pete when Ms.Simpson left him, I'll be there for you. Now I'm definitely going on tour with you guys *Ben squeals with joy*." Adam & Alex laughed together, "Now Addy, tell me anything you want. I'll listen." Alex kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Winter." He praised before going to pick a movie.

~Else Where~ 10:45 P.M

Patrick watched as Pete & Joe vs Andy & Brendon competed to see who was the best beer pong player. He sighed missing Alex. How was he suppose to feel? 'I mean, she's with a guy who has a crush on her!' He thought heading just outside the hotelroom's door. He heard the door open, then close quietly & he felt the presense of another body beside him. Except, it wasn't any of the guys, it was one of the fangirls they brought with them for the party.

"What's wrong with you Patrick?" She asked nonchalantly. Patrick looked at her, trying to find the hidden message in her question. But he couldn't find it, so he answered reluctantly.

"I just don't like being away from my girl- wife. I mean, Adam Gontier is watching her, & I trust him but, Ben's there. From Breaking Benjamin, & he's been crushing on her since they first met," he explained.

"Then why worry? Adam has you're back, & will protect her, even from Ben. Besides, I've seen you guys live at one of you're concerts. Back when she was just touring with you guys, & Pete broke his arm & couldn't perform. She was nervous & I could tell, but, then she looked at you. And Alex's fear disapated, & she played, & sang amazing. All she had to do was watch you," the girl said sounding dazed.

"So, she loved me even before we dated?" Patrick asked slightly shocked, she'd never dropped hints.

"Yea, I know her so well but... she's probably forgotten about me," the girl murmured. Patrick gave her a skeptical look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause, she hasn't spoken to me since she began touring with you. I'm her sister, I'm Bri," the fangirl said quietly.

"Trust me, she's talked so much about you. How's she missed you, & wanted to see you. But, something stopped her, something always came up," Patrick said feeling guilty. Bri shook her head, a sad smile on her face, no wonder she looked familar. "Listen, stay with us, & tomorrow you will get to see her." Bri nodded, seeming greatful.

"Thanks Patrick," she muttered softly. He patted her shoulder.

"Don't mention it Bri," he said, both heading back inside for the party.


	7. Adam's Place

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Tuesday~ 12:00 A.M

~Alex's POV~

I opened my eyes, yawning quietly as I sat up, a hand pushed me back down & kissed me softly. Odd green-hazel eyes stared down at me, sparkling.

"Hey 'Trick," I murmured & stretched my limbs, careful not to wake a sleeping Adam. "How was you're party?" I asked softly. Ben was snoring soundly half on, half off the couch.

"Good, & we found someone. Bri," Patrick called softly. I gasped & shot up, scarying Adam, & Ben with the noise that escaped my throat.

"Holy shit! What's- Bri!" Adam yelped, face horrified by the twenty-three year old girl before him. Patrick saw our horror, & was confused. I glared at her, she smiled back innocently. Bri ran to hug me, & I jerked away from her.

"Get away! I thought I was done with you," I hissed lowly, eyes full of rage.

"What ever are you taking about?" Bri asked smirking sharply. Adam stood & pulled me away from her.

"What's wrong? She's really hot," Pete commented & threw an arm around her waist. I immediately snatched away my boys, & pushed them behind Adam & I.

"No, she's cunning, & a con artist! Don't trust her for one second or she just might kill you, literially," I said. Patrick rushed over to Bri when he noticed her crying, I bit back a scream. "Patrick, what the fuck!?"

"Bri seems harmless... Alex are you... jealous?" He asked looking at me. Adam stopped me from doing something I'd probably NOT regret.

"No! How could you assu- you barely know anything about her!" I snarled, Ben was helping hold me back too.

"You always talked about seeing her again though, I thought you loved her, she's you're sister!" Patrick said back.

"I meant Brian from Avenged Sevenfold! And she's my evil step-sister!" I bit back.

"Alex, I think we should go..." Adam muttered to me. I nodded & they released me. I swished my bangs from my eyes, they were red with anger.

"Don't trust her for a second, she'll kill you. She almost succeed with Adam... & Im'ma tour with these two for a two years, hope you don't mind. I can see you won't," I spat before going upstairs. 'God, protect them.' I prayed as I packed. I heard stomping coming up the stairs. I turned to face the music I had no fucking right to hear.

"What about our honeymoon!?" Patrick asked, voice close to a yell.

"I don't care about that anymore, not now especially since you brought home that whore! Bri's nothing but bad news. I had to live with her since I was five, I know her like no one else will," I said. Patrick turned red, & not from embarrassment this time.

"What couod she have possibly done that made you hate her?" Patrick asked through clenched teeth. My jaw was tight, & hands clenched into fists.

"SHE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! SHE NEARLY KILLED ADAM! NOW SHE'S BACK TO TRY & KILL ONE OF YOU!" I yelled. Patrick thought I was lying, I knew it, so I pushed past him & out the door. "I'm staying with Adam!" I yelled from inside Adam's car. Adam gave them a sheepishly smile & ran out the door to join me.

***

"Are you sure Naomi won't mind me staying? I can always get an apartment, I don't want to impose-"

"No, you're family in my book, & if Naomi has a problem with it. She can leave." Adam stated. I nodded, though I felt like I was intruding on them. A hand rested on mine, "Everything will be alright." I had to give Adam an encouraging smile. Everything wasn't going to be alright, Bri was going to hurt her boys whil she left to play. But, she needed to be more known, make something of herself besides just being known as a Fall Out Boy member.

***

"Naomi?" Adam called throughout the house, "Guestroom's first door to the left." I nodded & went to set down my stuff. I took a few steps back, & peered into the master bedroom, a note was sitting on the neatly made bed. Curiousity overcame me so I picked up the note, & read it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, most of it will be in Normal POV, sometimes it maybe though someone else's but, until Patrick & Alex are reunited for good, we'll see things through everyones' eyes.


	8. Adam's Place Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Srry it's short like the last, they'll become longer gradually... hopefully.

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Normal POV~

"Adam?" Alex called, tone wavering. Adam poked his head from over the couch, his smile falling when he noticed the small folded paper in Alex's fingers. She didn't say anything after that, just extended her hand, Adam took the paper, & carefully unfolded it.

~Adam,

I've moved out, & will be staying with my parents. Stella will be well cared for until the trial. At least my parents will be able to give me the time of day when I ask for it.

Naomi~

Adam crumpled up the note, anger consumed him. He was about to start a rampage until his eyes caught scared, worried brown. He sighed, knowing her & him were both going though troubling times. Alex's far greater than troubling, 'More like life & death.'

"Sorry, just- stay alright? I need someone here," Adam said softly. Alex nodded before walking into the kitchen, she began to prepare homemade ravioli, sauce splashed on the stove just as Adam walked in. He took a seat, watching Alex as she stirred the concoction, adding salt, pepper, & other spices.

"Roll up my sleeves will yah?" Alex asked taking the pot of the flame momentarily, Adam cupped the sleeves & rolled them up to her elbows. Adam sighed louder, feelung the bumps from Alex's previous life, the one before she was famous. The one that was a living hell, the one that nearly made her kill herself to end it all. Adam cupped her face in a hand, her eyes sad, & she didn't even look at him.

"Alex's, you're above THAT, you always have been. You're too happy to resort back to THAT, go above & beyond what Bri thought you could do," he said stroking her cheek with a thumb. Alex smiled sadly & went back to cooking, Adam stood behind her, waiting.

"I'm not above that... I never will be," Alex murmured too low for Adam to hear.

***

Adam set up the table for two, puting out forks, plates, napkins, & glasses. Alex walked over to the table, she poured ravioli onto each plate, careful not to spill any. Adam missed having Alex around, she use to stay over when tours with Fall Out Boy were over- cooking & cleaning to relieve stress on Naomi- when things were fine, & happy. Mabel came in & nugded Adam's hand, he rubbed her head.

"And salad? Today must be a good day," Adam said jokingly. Alex's smiled toothy at him.

"Yes, I'm married, to a loyal, loving man. I live well, better then I thought possible. Being able to produce music alongside bands I only dreamed of seeing live, why wouldn't I be?" Adam was taken back by Alex's sudden change in tune, but let it be. She put the salad in two small bowls for them, puting the rest between them.

"Thanks Alex, I missed you're cooking," he said truthful. "Do you still cook like this for FOB?" She shook her head, & stabbed at her salad with her fork.

"Nah, they don't let me- well Patrick doesn't, he thinks I'll think the guys are using me- so he cooks, or we go out to eat," she explained & bit the salad off her fork, chewing as she waited for Adam's response.

"Well that sucks, when you came here, & offered, we were okay with that. They should let you- their missing out," Adam laughed & ate some of the meat filled pasta. Flavor bursted in his mouth, causing him to moan in sheer ecstacy.

"I can see that. I just- I hope their okay- we need someone to watch Bri. I wanna stay- but, I wanna tour too- even though we barely finished, I love the adrenaline rush I get from it. Adam, what should I do?" Adam straightened his posture, thinking it over.

"Bri, who's she after?" Alex shrugged & ate the ravioli, holding back a moan of her own. "'Trick's taken, we both know she'd never stoop that low-"

"Never assume, Bri's fucked up in more ways then one." Alex said thoughtful, a light went off, "Pete, she's after Pete."

Adam nodded, "Yea, I remember now, when he threw his arm around her waist. Now what?" He asked.

"Andy. Andy promises to do as I ask, lem'me see you're phone." Adam handed it to her.

"Hello?" Andy's voice said sleepily.

"So I woke you up. Listen, Bri staying with you guys?" Alex asked. She heard rustling & waited for a response, a door closed.

"I'm alone now, why?" Alex recognized Andy's panicked tone anywhere.

"I need you to watch Pete, & Bri at ALL times. Don't let her take him anywhere alone, Andy you don't know how dire the situation is. I'd do it myself, but I can't stand to be around Patrick, & have her there to fuck shit up. Don't let her get Pete a drink, or anything, she might have drugged it. Bri's only reason to be there is to KILL, yes, literially KILL Pete. Don't trust her, please Andy, can you do that for me?" Alex explained.

"Who is it?" Alex heard Bri's voice come from the background. Ales breath caught in her throat.

"Adam, he called to tell us Alex was alright," Andy responded. She heard the door close, "I will. Bye Alex!" Alex snorted.

"Bye Andy, watch the others too." He hung up. Adam & Alex ate in silence, cleaned up, & went to bed.


	9. Touring Away From Home

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Two Months Later~

The following months were shit for Patrick's, & Alex's relationship. Tabloids found out about Bri, & fans began to comment how the marriage wouldn't last, & sometimes Alex's believed it too. She brushed it to the side, talking with Patrick on the phone daily, checking up on Andy with Bri, & readying for the tour. Today was the day they departed.

***

Alex opened the door, & slid out the van. Patrick's familar pale arms wrapped around her, she hugged back reluctantly. He brushed her hair out her face, staring at it momentarily.

"Getting long," he murmured placing a kiss to her lips. He was overjoyed to see his wife again. Alex couldn't help grin, being in Patrick's arms felt so right, she missed feeling right.

"Yea, think I'll let it grow until it touches my chin, have to re-dye the ends too. What color though?" Alex asked running a hand through Patrick's dirty-blonde hair playfully.

"How about... white?" He suggested ruffling her hair. Alex nodded, "I'll miss you babe. Have fun." Patrick was still annoyed by Alex's decision but, he knew she needed the boost for her career.

"I'll try." Alex muttered into his neck, Bri appeared from the doorway. "Please, kick her out." Patrick shook his head, "Okay, then watch her carefully. Please." Patrick sighed but nodded, he never knew Alex to be so wary, so he'd listen.

"C'mon Alex!" Ben yelled as he poked his head out the van window. Alex groaned & flipped him off, then turned back around & smashed her lips to Patrick's. She stuck her hands in his back pockets, squeezing his ass & lining his body up with hers perfectly. Patrick faintly blushed when a small moan escaped his pink lips.

"You did that on purpose," he said lowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Stump," Alex responded before squeezing his ass once more, then running to the van. "We'll see each other for you're twenty-seventh birthday, alright?" Alex yelled. Patrick nodded.

"And for you're fourteenth birthday, right?" Alex nodded before slamming her door shut. They waved bye, & Patrick watched as the van drove off, waiting until it disappeared.

***

Alex relaxed into the cool leather of the van's seats, watching as the new band talked in front. Lionel (drums) was talking about their soon to be show in the Palace with Felix (guitarist). Ben was looking through his Twitter feed, seeming bored out his mind. Adam was driving, laughing at a joke Dean (bassist) had told. Her eyes snagged Adam's in the rear-view mirror.

"You alright?" He asked, the whole van quieted down. Alex slumped futher into the seat, Adam knew she hated being center of attention but, who would've known the whole van would be worried?

Alex cleared her throat, "'M fine." Adam's blue eyes narrowed but he didn't want to make a scene. Alex let out a breath of fresh air, then Felix turned around. He was the youngest of all the band members- her not included- at the age of twenty-eight.

"So, how old are you? Sixteen, & already married?" He questioned, Lionel popped him in the back of his head.

"I'm thirteen, & yes, happily married." Alex responded, she nerves calming. Felix nodded, now Lionel, & Dean were both listening.

"Family don't care?" Adam punched Dean's arm before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

"My family can go to hell. Except my mom," Alex said low, & dark. "Only she supported my decision. Only her opinions matter to me."

"You glad to be back on tour Alex?" Lionel asked, gray eyes curious.

"Yea, granted FOB's tour was over for about three weeks. I love being on the road, it's amazing," Alex said dreamily.

"Jeez, someone's dedicated to they're life's work," Ben said looking up from his Blackberry. Alex smiled smuggly, with the conversation over she took out her iPhone 5. Alex texted Patrick about how he was doing, & what Bri was up to. Ben noticed, "Worried Bri might take you man?"

"No, that's far from her plans... just go back to taking pictures for Twitter," Alex hissed. Her phone went off, & she checked the ID. Ian Watkins, it read. "Hey Ian. I don't know if I should be disgusted, hang up, or talk to you." Alex said, words sharp as daggers.

"I can't say you don't have a right to be but, hear me out. I just wanted to call, see how you were doing?" Ian said calmly. Alex sighed, Ian & her were as close as Adam, & her. Then he pleaded guilty, & Patrick didn't want her around him.

"I'm doing great. Going on tour again with Ben Burnley & Adam Gontier," Alex said flatly.

"That's amazing, I'm happy for you. And I heard about the wedding, how are you two love birds doing?" Ian asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, if Bri hadn't showed up. But, pretty good. How you doin' Ian?" Alex asked, she really did want to know about Ian & his current situation.

"Good, except I gotta move since the neighbors have kids, & under house arrest unless escorted around. God Alex, it's good to hear you're voice. I needed someone to talk to," Ian said sadly. Alex shifted until she was hunched over, head resting on the back of Lionel's seat.

"Band won't talk to yah?"

Ian sighed, "They don't wanna have anything to do with me- which is understandable- I don't wanna have anything to do with me either." Alex laughed softly, "I hate myself, even if someone DOES decide to take my place, they'll only be known as the 'band whose singer was a baby raper.'"

"Attempted, jeez Ian. I'm sorry, I wish I could see you but, I highly doubt their gonna let you anywhere near me, let alone me near you," Alex said.

"Yea, guess you're right. It's good to talk to someone though, thanks Alex. Bye," Ian said lowly.

"Bye Ian," Alex murmured back & hung up. Adam gave his youngest friend a worried look before looking back at the road. Alex sighed.

~7:00 P.M~

Adam had taken a break giving Ben the wheel, Adam was curled up in the back with Alex as she skimmed through her instagram on Facebook. She smiled & clicked a photo of her, & FOB on tour, someone had taken it just as she hopped over a crouching Pete, still playing guitar in mid-air.

"Shit, I remember you kept at that. Finally paid off uh?" Adam asked, it was true, most of the tour alex had been trying to perfect that, jumping, playing, & landing. Alex nodded & held up her phone, adam rolled his eyes & closed them just as the flash went off. She retracted her hand, looking at the picture; her eyes bright, smile wide, & Adam's dishelved hair, closed eyes, & a faint smile following his lips. She typed underneath the caption 'Just sleepy head & I.' Then, clicked post, now everyone following her could see how their tour was going.

"We almost there?" Felix asked impatiently.

"Quit whinning! But yes, now we must set up!" Ben quipped back.


	10. Rodger, We Have A Problem!

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Normal POV~ 10:45 P.M

Alex paced back & forth, nervousness washed over her, she had exactly 15 fucking minutes to compose herself. A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Sorry Alex, what's wrong?" It was Lionel, drum sticks twirling between his fingers with skills Alex never had.

"We're- I'M playing at the fucking Palace! Not to mention with a new band, how am I suppose to feel?! God what if I mess up, I can't! Three Days Grace played here back in '08, I can't mess this up- this just might be the boost I need- what if I fuck up?!" Alex hadn't realized she was shaking Lionel like a leaf. Alex pulled away.

"Chill, calm down. The guys want to know what songs we're playing," Lionel said nonchalantly. Alex calmed her breathing.

"Okay, we'll start with Polyamorous, Let You Down, I Almost Told You That I Loved You, & end with... Holiday. That suit you're fancy?" Alex questioned, Lionel nodded & went to tell the guys.

***

They ran up on stage, Lionel sat behind his drums, Felix & Dean slipped on their guitar's, & Alex glanced once at Adam. He smiled & gave her an all but encouraging thumbs up. Alex sighed to herself, adjusting her guitar strap & readied herself behind the mic. She licked her lips, eyes scanning over the multitude of people who knew, & came to see Adam, & Ben, & HER perform.

"Alright, this first song... is Polyamorous..." Alex leaned away & began playing. Lionel banging on his drums, Felix's fingers a blur on the guitar, & Dean at complete ease on his bass. Alex leaned into the mic...

'LET'S GO!  
The day has come to an end  
The sun is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
You got me in a mess of trouble again.' The crowd was already jumping, Alex smiled, feeling more confident.

'So...  
Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm calling out from the inside  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all.' Alex held the note, feeding off the engery of the crowd. Felix, & Dean played side by side. Lionel head banging.

'They've come to get me again  
The cloud is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
You got me in a mess of trouble again.'

'Just stay away from the white light  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all.' The fans sang along with her.

'Well how do you know?(4x)' Alex repeated the line more than necessary, still making it sound right. Sweat lined her brow & was dripping into her eyes, she couldn't see but kept playing. Still hitting note for note.

'Just stay away from the white light  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all  
LET'S GO!'

~12:00 P.M~

The concert was over, but it went amazing. Alex smiled as fangirls & guys took pictures with her, asking her about touring, & about who Bri was.

"How's Patrick doing?" One girl at least ten asked. Alex smiled sadly at the young fan.

"He's doing great," Alex replied kneeling down to keep eye level with the child.

"Do you love him? Does he love you? Don't you miss him?" The girl asked, Alex bit back tears that were threatening to fall any moment. Adam noticed & went over to Alex, kneeling beside her he rested his hand over hers.

"Yea, I love him... & he loves me with all his heart. And yea, I miss him all the time but, we'll get to see each other soon," Alex said realizing it was true. The girl nodded, & held out a shirt; it was one of very few, a die hard Wintump (Alex Winter & Patrick Stump) fan. Alex happily signed the shirt & took a photo with apparently her #1 fan. "Hope you can make it to another concert."

***

Alex hopped into their bus & flopped down on Adam's lap, throwing her arms around her friend's neck, & kissing his cheek. Felix, Lionel, & Dean smirked.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Just can't believe you two haven't fucked yet," Felix laughed. Both Adam & Alex's cheek went up in flames, Alex scrambled off Adam's lap & made a mad dash to the bunks, only to slam into Ben's soild chest.

"We're friends, not ever girl I know is just a fuck buddy dicks!" Adam hissed shaking his head. Ben cocked a questioning brow at Alex, she ducked her head & hurried to her designated bunk. She covered herself in the blanket, curling up in a corner & pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, finally stopping on Patrick & hit 'dial.' Alex waited, only one ring before Patrick picked up.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Patrick's worried voice came.

"'Trick, I wanna come home... I don't like being away from you-"

"Alex, it's been one day. Hell, we've only seen each other a day ago, you stayed with Adam for two months- Alex you can't, you're career," Patrick said desperate. Alex grit her teeth.

"Pattycakes please... I wanna-" a moan cut Alex's off. "Patrick, are you-"

"Bri what the- get- get the fuck off- I'm trying to... Alex!" Patrick squealed on the other end. Alex was about to cry.

"Patrick!? What's wrong babe?" Alex asked panicked. Bri picked up.

"Hey sis, Patrick is a lil'... tied up, I'm here though." Alex could hear the smirk in Bri's tone, it sliced deep.

"Listen you cunt, you hurt any of my boys... I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Alex yelled into the reciever. Adam & the others were there, Adam's blue eyes shocked.

"Awww... such a horrible lie- *Patrick yells*. Guess Im'ma have to gag him," Bri laughed coldly. Tears fell hot down Alex's cheeks.

"You're so dead you whore... just you wait..." Alex hissed low, dark, menacing. Bri laughed once more before the familar 'click' told Alex the conversation was over. Alex stood up before grabbing Lionel's keys to his motorcycle. Ben stopped her, fear in his gray eyes.

"What the fuck was that about?" Dean questioned.

"My step sister Bri, she's taken my boys hostage... she's gonna kill them. I'm not letting that happen," Alex snarled.

"Alex, you can't... she's kill you- I'm going with!" Adam said only for Alex to push him away.

"No, you're not Gontier. Stay away, don't call the cops... you'll only make it worst- please, I can't lose you guys too." Adam was teary-eyed but gave Alex a solem nod, leaving the others baffled.

"Be careful," Adam breathed as he released her. Alex stood on her tiptoes, hands cupping Adam's face, his blue eyes melting into Alex's brown. They loved each other more than they should for friends- for married friends- but, they knew a relationship that meant 'more than friends' would tear them apart.

"I will, thanks Adam," Alex leaned in close, kissing Adam on the lips, "I love you." Adam smiled smally, & kissed her back, holding her hands for a second longer.

"I love you too Winter. Now go, save them." Alex nodded & left in a flash. The guys blinked at Adam, he smiled sheepishly, "Guess I have a lot of explaining to do?"

"Fuck yea, yah do," Lionel said jokingly. Adam gulped knowing he was dead serious.

***

After speeding down the freeway at about 150, for two hours Alex made it home. She opened the door quickly, the house dark, empty. Alex forgot all the things horror movies taught you NOT to do. One)She called throughout the house, Two)No backup, Three)Being female. Alex went to the kitchen, finding a bloody handprint, & a note. Alex's panicked, anger filled eyes flitzed around the room for any signs of life. None.

~ Alex,

Go back to the place we use to 'play' when we were kids. Maybe if you make it in time, 'Trick will survive but... it's not looking so good right now. And Pete? Pete was just another object of my infatuation for a short time. Andy, & Joe well, their there. With you... but where?

~ XOXOXO Bri ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous ~ Breaking Benjamin
> 
> Let You Down ~ Three Days Grace
> 
> I Almost Told You That I Loved You ~ Papa Roach
> 
> Holiday ~ Green Day


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to 'Just One Yesterday ~ FOB', so loving this song, & how amazin it is. Sorry this ones sup short! XC More or less a filler, still worth reading

¡Fall Out Boy!

~3:20 A.M~

~Normal POV~ 

Alex tried waking herself up, she hadn't slept yet, 'Speaking of which, sounds nice.'

"Fuck! Gotta find Andy, Joe..." Alex stumbled through Patrick's house, her house. She should know this place better than anyone, 'Where would she hide them?' Alex climbed the stairs, they did have an attic. "But no... would she?" She took the chance & opened the door, allowing the ladder to fall with a loud noise. Alex grabbed a flashlight & climbed up, peeking into the darkness she flashed around beam of light. Sneakers came into view & Alex pounced (literially) into the darkness, she walked over to them.

"Who's that?" Joe said, voice groggy.

"It's... Alex?" Andy's voice questioned. Alex whimpered slightly & slowly reached out a hand, cupping Andy's face. He stilled before rubbing into her palm, beard tickling her hand, only Andy had known Alex's touch to calm, & reassure him. "Yea, it's her." Alex moved the flashlight & began to untie them, she had yet to known the full extent of damage done to half her boys.

"Can you guys walk?" She asked quietly. Joe groaned as he rolled his aching shoulders.

"Yea, they just bruised us. It's Pete, & Patrick that bitch hurt," Joe said, tone lacing with anger. Alex was seeing red.

"Is this what you were telling me to watch out for?" Andy asked as he cracked his sore neck. Alex nodded.

"Listen, call Adam, he ask- I'll be back with the others, don't tell him anything. I'll call you if I need anything alright?" Andy & Joe agreed, both heading to the livingroom. Alex disappeared to her room, she dug through her closet. Alex smiled, 'Bri doesn't know me as well as she thinks.' She pulled out two pistols, & ten clips. "Keep these. Know how to use 'em?" They nodded looking shocked as Alex threw the guns on the counter.

"Why do you-"

"Protection. Some things are meant to stay between Adam & I, lock & load, Bri's minions may be back to finish you two off. I'll be back- I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Alex's POV~

I hurried back upstairs, & skid besides my bed, reaching underneath I pulled out my sword. One I held dear, one my mother had given me. The nice black cover protecting the weapon sheathed inside, I strapped it to my back, & hopped out my window. I took off to the woods on Lionel's bike, I wanted to see red. The red of Bri's blood, smell the metallic odor it had to it, see it drain from my victims body as they slowly died. I gripped the gas.

***

I kicked down the stand & removed my helmet, hair being swept to the side by the breeze. I swore to my mom only to kill the unrighteous, a sworn duty on her family's side... as long as they could weld a weapon (like the one on my back), a weapon that chose a certain member in every generation. My white ends danced in the unfriendly breeze, I began to walk, remembering exactly where 'the spot' was. Howls sounded out in the distance, dogs. I quickened my pace, killing animals was something I didn't like very much. Snapping of twigs, & crunching of leaves came from in front of me, two animals appeared, more wolf than dog. They charged, I ducked just as the first one launched itself at my throat. I drug my blade down it's underbelly, blood splashing on me, & the ground. Staining my skin, clothes, & once white bangs with not only the deep red color but the stench too. The other ran at me after realizing I juked it, it lunged, knocking my sword from my hand, & back into a tree. I groaned as pain shot through my spine but, held back the urge to curl into myself, & gripped wolf by it's throat as it snapped, paws clawing me as it tried to gain leverage. I knew I was too weak to choke it to death so I pushed it back, it skid backwards trying to regain it's footing before racing at me again. I reached for my sword. 'Fuck, a little closer.' I glanced at the wolf, only two strides away, I prayed. I snapped my eyes shut, arms up to protect my face.

"I'm sorry Pete, Patrick." I muttered quickly, waiting for the end. The sound of wind swishing an inch past my face, & the loud whimper of the wolf made me open my eyes. The wolf snapped weakly at me as it collasped in my lap, arrow sticking out it's side, more than half buried & probably knicking it's heart, & puncturing it's lung. More blood gushed from the wound as I ripped out the arrow, & pushed the beast off me before standing, & scanning over the forest. I snatched up my blade, holding the tip groundward.

"You alright?" It was Ben surprisingly. 'How'd he? Is he even?' Ben jogged up to me, glancing me over.

"Yea, I'm alright. Anyway, how?" I said gesturing to the bow & arrows strapped to his back, "Who?" Ben stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"Yes. The weapon that chooses the next child, the Burnley clan duh," Ben said smirking smuggly at my shocked expression. 'No wonder Burnley sounded so familiar!' I snapped out my thoughts before straightening myself up, chin high, & a smug smile on my face.

"Not my fault Winter, Gontier, & Stump are more household clan names. Burnley," I spat playfully. "Ben. Go home, I got this." Ben understood & quickly sprinted into the darkness, or dawn since the sun was peeking over the hills.

~4:02 A.M~ 

I sprinted through the forest, sword held out to my side. I stopped abruptly, almost passing the stump of a giant Oak that was cut down, I made my way to it. I swished my hand over some of the leaves, uncovering the handle to a secret cellar. The cellar was like a basement, it had a bathroom, shower, fridge, & consisted of six rooms. I threw open the door, upon doing so came Pete's, & Patrick's cries for help. I jogged down the steps, into the main room, eyes flickering over the well lite room. No one. I stuck to the shadows as I made my way down the hallway, the four smaller rooms were all empty. 'She's in the study.' The study was straight ahead, I didn't like the study, it always gave off a bad vibe.

"Alex, pleasure seeing you again," Bri hissed, words like venom. I hissed back, feeling my canines elongate, eyes bleeding black. Each clan had a designated eye color. "Nu uh, don't want Wentz & Stump to get hurt. Do yah?" I groaned & straightened my posture, scoffing. "What?"

I scoffed again, "Only a weak clans' member uses the other's mate as a low blow. You bitch." I sneered, Bri's eye twitched, a crooked smirk crossed her face. Patrick & Pete watched thrpugh terrified eyes, neither saying a word, hell I didn't think they were breathing either.

"Aww, no matter baby sister-"

"Don't you call me that!" I snarled. Bri was quick to turn & point at me with a machete, I took a step back with conscience choice.

"I will call you what I please. Know why? Because, I'm older, smarter, better, & not a depressed emo skank like you. See my wrists?" Bri made her point by showing me her underarms, "Smooth, clean. Not cut up, & scarred because I was too weak to take insults... unlike you." I glanced at my boys, Patrick looked like he was ready to say something but, licked his lips & reframed from it.

"That was because you were the one dishing them!" I snapped, "You tortured me, drove me to THIS."

"You drove yourself! Listening to Green Day, or Three Days Grace, horrible music, should be burned really," Bri commented smuggly. I gripped the handle of my sword, looking at the blood stained metal out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you say about Three Days Grace?" I growled inhuman. I slowly, almost as if being forced, walked towards her. My knuckles white as I held the blade. Bri tapped the sharpened edge of her blade, smirking sharply at me.

"Three. Days. Grace. Sucks." 'Never let rage guide you're actions.' I remember my mom telling me, 'Fuck that.' I aimed for her throat, Bri knowing she struck a nerve. I repeatedly swung at her, my attempts feeble as she merely side-stepped them all. My blade either hit air or cold concrete. Pete said something too low to be heard but both of us noticed. Pete squeaked in surprised when Bri (with a flash of movement) pressed the blade to his throat, knicking it. A drop of blood seeped from the small cut, I bit back a growl.

"Leave them alone! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have the powers, the looks, the clan, why is it now you return?" I asked sounding weak. 'No, Winters aren't weak.'

"To ruin you're life, ever since my idiotic dad married you're weak mother I was always the butt of the joke when you were mentioned by a friend. You're sister's a freak, are you guys related? Ugh, as if!" Bri said disgusted.

"You are pathetic, & a bitch," Patrick said, speaking for the first time. Bri quirked a surprised brow at him.

"You would know about pathetic, wouldn't you?" Bri barked back. Patrick's expression shocked, eyes hurt, I took noticed & wouldn't doubt Bri did too at the way Patrick slouched forward, trying to curl away. His face still flawlessy smooth, & pink lips in a tight line.

"Bri, that's it! Patrick don't you listen to this whore anymore, you are far from pathetic. Bir here KNOWS what being pathetic really is," I said darkly, my eyes bleeding black. I smiled, it sharper than any blade ever created. Bri looked at me through narrow eyes, her posture unsure of what to do, I could feel her emotions; scared, confused, & anger.

"What ever are you talking about?" Bri growled, eyes fading to gold. I laughed at her, blade held losely in my hand, blade tapping the ground.

"Bri Blitz. The Blitz clan is a joke! They always have been, even my clan feels sorry for you, & we rarely care for lower level clans." Bri lunged at me, I easily kicked her in the diaphragm, bones crunched but, she quickly healed. 'The only problem with fight a Blitz... healing,' I thought before taking a swipe at her with my blade. Bri smiled slyly, taking the chance at me stretched out arm to knock the blade from my hand, grab my hand, & sling me into a wall. I smacked into it, pain shooting through my body, I yelped.

"Alex!" Patrick & Pete said. Their rage, & worry hit me like a bus, disorienting me longer than necessary. Bri walked up- I could tell that much- & planted a few good kicks to my side. My clans special ability, (if you were one of the few who were born with it), were reinforced bones, & the ability to feel everyones' emotions. Bri's liquid gold eyes full of cockiness as she smirked, turned & made her way towards my friends.

"Watch. Her. Die." Bri whispered against their ears, forcing their heads in my direction. I tried moving, tried reaching for my sword but, a tail whipped it to the side. My eyes back to brown, & shock etched on my face as at least five wolves appeared. Their were twice the ize of normal wolves, & their eyes a burning violet. Drawing back my hand, I froze- Bri always cheated, even now when we were older- she always used some animal to hurt me. Knowing I hated hurting them. They closed it, growling, & snarling, the main wolf looked at Bri. "Attack." It nodded & lunged, my world faded to black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... shower scene... nothing too graphic... (/.\\)

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Patrick POV~ 9:45 A.M

Adam & Ben both descended down the stairs, Adam's electric eyes fading back to they're blue, & Ben's glowing gray eyes faded back to they're gray (but still slightly blue) color. Pete & Joe stood behind Andy, & I, us waiting to see how bad Alex's injuries were.

"No one should live after the way Bri threw her into the wall..." I heard Pete whisper to Joe. He was right, chunks- CHUNKS- of the concrete wall had fallen, a dent right where Alex met it, & she wasn't looking too hot afterwards. Her complection pale. "And the wolves-" I whimpered at that, Pete & Joe fell silent. 'Those wolves,' I thought pained. My body hurt when they- Alex's pain, physically, & emotionally, I could FEEL it. I never knew true pain until earlier this morning, no insult, or rejection hurt more than Alex's pain. 'And I couldn't help her.'

"How is she?" Andy's voice came from beside me, my eyes snapped up. Adam & Ben seemed to have been waiting for me to ask, but I couldn't. Ben glanced to Adam, a silent understandment passing through them by the split second meeting of eyes.

"Those wolves... they did a number on her-" Adam's voice broke. He covered his mouth with a loosely balled up fist, tears pricked his eyes as he jogged down the last few steps & out the door, quiet sobs falling from him. My eyes watched Ben, he was close to breaking down too but, he always seemed stronger then Adam when it came to my Winter.

"What Adam is trying to say is... the wolves, weren't too easy on Alex. She's healing fine after Adam used his ability, it will be awhile before she's back on her feet. The gashes are healed, don't worry about pieces of skin or anything hanging off. Her clan was known for being more... tolerant of being thrown around." Ben said, tone unwavering & revealing nothing. My eyes glossy with tears that threatened to fall any minutes.

"She's fine 'Trick. That's all that matters," I heard Joe whisper. I couldn't move, or speak, it wouldn't help Alex. Ben must have sensed it because he cleared his throat, my gaze snapping to him.

"I must check on Adam. You Patrick may see her, the healing process works faster the nearer they're mate is. If you'll excuse me," Ben said nodding to us before slipping past me, & out the door. I looked over my shoulder to Pete, Joe, & Andy. Joe smiled smally, Andy seemed more relax, & Pete gave me an encouraging push towards the stairs.

"Go. We'll see her later," Pete mumbled before heading to the livingroom. Andy followed, & Joe went to the kitchen. I lifted my foot, puting it down on the first step, hand shaky slightly as I gripped the banister, I turned slightly looking back at my friends. I smiled grateful to have these people in my life, I'd be lost without all, or even just one missing probably would have led to my demise a while back.

***

I pushed open the door to the guestroom, & quietly walked over to the edge of the bed, being vigilant of the scattered, blood covered clothes. 'Pick those up later so I don't die trying to leave,' I thought glaring at one of Alex's sneakers that almost made me fall to my death. The morning sun poked through the curtains, letting in enough light to maneuvere through the room. I gasped at the dried blood spattered on the sheets, it was caked on Alex's light mocha colored skin, making it look a redish brown. I kneeled next to the bed, resting my head on my folded arms. 'I should change,' I thought absentmindedly. I was still in my dirty, torn clothes.

Alex looked at me through one eye, "Hey 'Trick." I jumped unready for her to speak, her voice raspy. I smiled & reached for her hand, rubbing her knuckles with my thumb, some of the dried blood flaked off.

"Thanks for savin' us. How do you feel? Better I hope?" I spoke quietly. Alex stretched slightly, yawning & nodding in a single motion, everything about her said pain. She's usually all over the place, even when she sprain her ankle badly after jumping off an amp twenty feet tall. I smiled remembering that day, it was two months into meeting her, the fans adored her. And they LOVE the P.A.P (Pete, Alex, Patrick) relationship. Alex decided to pump up the crowd & jump, she landed & made it seem like she was suppose to roll on her back. I questioned how she got up & kept playing, she did, & she continued playing to 'This Ain't A Scene, It's an Armsrace.'

"I- yea, you seemed worry. What's up?" Alex asked rolling around in the sheets. I smiled but winced as I felt Alex's pain in doing so. I quickly stopped her, she looked at me blankly as I shook off the pain.

"Stop that." I said flatly. Alex rolled over once more, & we both winced.

"Stop what? I can roll around as I please," Alex stated with a smirk. Her gave her a 'look', & she did puppy-dog eyes. But all I could remember were her eyes bleeding black while Bri & her fought.

"Stop, you're hurting yourself. I can feel it, you're emotions; physically, & emotionally," I said brushing her matted hair from her eyes. Alex's eyes widened, & I could've sworn a ring of coal black flashed around the rim of her iris'.

"Well, now I'm certain you're my mate- not that I doubted it," Alex said quickly, blushing slightly. I chuckled softly & rolled my eyes.

"What exactly are you?" I asked mystified. Alex's brows furrowed slightly, I sensed her confusion. Alex sighed & sat up, eyes sweeping over the bedroom. A breeze ripped my hat off my head, & the clothes were gone, & Alex was by the trash can with the ball of clothes in hand. She stepped on the little pedal, & dropped the clothes in it. I got up, sighing, I knew Alex would take the simple question to heart. "Alex?" She looked at me through her bangs, they were clumped together with blood.

"I think I-" my heart sank, & Alex knew too, "We, should take a shower, I'm postive everyone else has... okay, maybe except Pete." My eyes brightened at the suggestion of 'we.' Alex & I had never done something so... dare I say, intimate? That one night after the dinner didn't count, clothes were on. 'Come to think of it, I've never seen Alex shirtless either,' realization just hit me. "C'mon Stump, you stink." She grabbed my hand & led me to the bathroom.

***

Alex started the shower, checking the temperature, she nodded & removed her shirt. I just stared, transfixed on her body, she wasn't skinny, nor fat. She was lean with muscle, & by the way she moved last night, I understood why.

"'Trick, you're showering too. Not a free show," Alex commented with a soft smile. I felt my cheeks heat up, & with shaky hands I slowly raised my shirt. I felt Alex's eyes on me, she actually helped me, "Patrick, I love you for you. Not for you're looks, or body, but you're personality. The other two were just luck." I smiled goofy as I removed my pants, & boxers. It was cold so I hurried into the shower, careful not to knock over Alex. My jaw dropped at the sight of Alex's... well, Alex's everything. She was amazing!

"I- I love you?" It sounded like a question more than anything else. Alex glanced at me over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Get clean," she said handing me the soap. I stared at it, & lathered up my hands before stepping behind her. I rested my hands on her sides, rubbing my hands on them, Alex sagged against me as I washed her. I minded the small cuts litering her body. Alex sighed in contentment, a small happy smile graced her plump lips.

"I love you," I muttered quietly, my hands sliding to her chest. Alex's breathing stuttered, & a shiver ran through her as I kneaded her breasts. Her squirmed against me, brushing against me, I sucked in a sharp breath. Alex turned in my arms, pressing her body against mine, no layer of clothing stopping us from feeling each other completely. She took the soap from my hand, lathering hers up. Alex kissed me, tugging my lower lip slightly.

"I love you too," she said & washed me. For once someone (a girl) could see me nude, & I didn't care. I knew Alex wouldn't judge, I felt her anger boil over when Bri teased me. Alex even said 'It was the last straw.' I moaned fairly loud & my eyes fluttered shut as Alex rubbed up my length. She peppered kisses on my neck, & jaw, her fingers wrapping around me, squeezing then just running up, & down. "'Trick, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different." I moaned a slutty yes, unashamed. Alex chuckled against my ear, & licked the shell of my ear.

"Please Alex..." I begged, my hips bucking against her for more than her just to tease.

"Sorry Patrick, we still have to wash our hair." I groaned, & watched as Alex began to wash the blood from her hair. After she both shampooed, & conditioned it fell freely in her face, it had grown extremely long over a past day of not seeing her. Instead of hanging in one eye, it was hanging in both, & was chin length but, even wet the slightly wisps were still there.

"You should stop," I thought I said it mentally but, my mouth betrayed me. Alex gave me a funny look.

"Stop what?" She questioned handing me the shampoo. I squirted some in my hands & combed it through my hair.

"Dying you're ends, even before we met you had them dyed. Let you real hair color take it's course," I explained rinsing my hair. Alex nodded & put conditioner in my hair, she grabbed my comb & combed it through my hair, making sure the roots were nourished. She massagéd it into my scalp, I slumped against her, it felt so good. Alex laughed, I could feel the vibrations, & she washed out the conditioner & we finally exited the shower.


	14. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clans (some may yet be added) & their eye colors:
> 
> Gontier: Electric Blue
> 
> Burnley: Glowing Gray
> 
> Stump: Fiery Red-Orange
> 
> Haner: Coal Black
> 
> Winter: Coal Black
> 
> Blitz: Molten Gold

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Normal POV~ 1:05 P.M

Patrick left Alex to brush her teeth, & hair. Alex brushed her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror, she reached up, fingertips brushing over her collarbone. Alex shivered remembering how before her & Patrick officially started dating he use to lean against her, his lips always ended up brushing her collarbone every time. Come to think of it, each of her guy friends (who she didn't mind touching her) had a designated spot they'd touch when saying 'Hi' or trying to get her attention. Adam always touched her upperarm, Pete her wrist, Andy wasn't touchy-feeling & neither was Joe, but when seeking Alex's attention they tapped her shoulder, Patrick was her collarbone, Ben was a hug, & Brian was her hand. She shook it off as nothing, they each held a piece of her heart all apart of who she was. Alex brushed it off & rinsed.

"Shit, already?" Alex cursed & examined her bangs, the fluorescent-neon (yea, it's THAT bright) pink already began to take over the fading white in her hair. She watched as in a matter of two minutes all the white was taken over by neon pink, she wouldn't doubt the same color pink already appeared in everyone elses hair too. Alex began to count mentally, '4... 3... 2...'

"HOLY SHIT PATRICK LOOK AT YOU'RE ENDS!" Pete yelled. Alex smiled as they panicked.

"MY ENDS! LOOK AT YOURS!" Patrick yelled back, "OH MY GOD, ANDY TOO?!" Alex laughed & watched from the top of the stairs as the chaos unfolded before her very eyes. Andy scared dropped his plate & looked around.

"WHAT?!? IS THERE A SPIDER ON ME!?" Andy yelled dragging out the 'e', Alex tried surpressing her laughter.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, JOE!" Joe looked at his one pink curl but shrugged it off, & waved to Alex. Alex's attention flickered to the door as Adam, & Ben walked inside, Adam's hair tucked under a trucker hat, & swishing out underneath the back of the hat, curling slightly, & a neon pink. Ben sport a strip of pink on the side of his dark hair, kind of like how Andy's came in.

"YOU TWO! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS HAPPENING TO OUR HAIR!?!?" Pete yelled. Alex snorted knowing Pete was only yelling because no one would disagree with him doing so. Alex finally decided the fun was over & slid down the railing, she lost her balance & fell backwards. She thought Patrick had caught her but soon realized he was shocked, Alex tipped her head back. It was the signature Synyster spikes, the pink had infected the ends of his hair too.

"Hey, Alex!" He exclaimed. Alex was glad to see him happy, ever since Jimmy passed she always wanted to see his smile again. If she had to die now, she wouldn't mind. Brian set her down, but not before nuzzling her neck, & touching her hand.

"Again, our hair!?" Pete said frantic. Alex waved him off, Patrick was all but pleased.

"Alex. Get over here now, & explain." Patrick said sternly, arms crossed. Alex took a step back, & Patrick advanced that step, Brian wrapped two protective arms around her waist, hissing at Patrick. Patrick glared & took another step forward, he was nervous, scared but Alex was his wife. Adam & Ben began hissing, & cut off Patrick's path to Alex. Ben's eyes glowing gray, Adam's an electric blue, & Brian's black like Alex's.

Alex squirmed in Brian's arms, "Guys, stop. He's no danger, none of them are. Calm down." The hissing ceased, & they straightened their posture from their defensive stances. "Okay, we really don't have a name for what we are, so we're just called clans. The Gontier clan, the Burnley clan, the Haner clan. Get the idea?" They nodded.

"To the livingroom!" Brian exclaimed & snatched up Patrick & Alex, both scolding him immensely.

***

"Okay, so you guys are hunters of the unrighteous, & this... pink," Patrick said disgusted, "Is what ties us together as a clan, regardless some of us are humans, & have no 'clan' in our blood line. And you have powers... correct me if I'm wrong."

"You pretty much summed it up," Alex said with a small shrug.

"Technically Patrick, you're a clan member to you just didn't get any of the clan blood, which baffles me. And not all of us have powers, just these few, & you're only a hunter if you're family's weapon chooses you," Adam explained more clearly.

"And the pink, is there any way to get rid of it?" Pete asked.

"No, you can dye you're hair... every month to hide it," Ben said smirking at Pete's pouting.

"So, we are clan. Why us though?" Joe asked. Alex looked to her friends, all shrugging.

"Usually something about the dynamics of the people chosen, they repell & attract each other to the other members. We don't always get along but we love each other no matter what," Adam said calmly.

"Weapons! What are you're family's weapons!" Andy asked excitedly.

"Mines the katana, the blade is infused with honeymoon stones. Their a sacrade gem of the Winter clan, they have unusually properties we yet to fully understand," Alex said showing Andy her sword.

"Mine, are throwing knives, the handle having solstice saphires embedded in. They burn an intense red when I'm unbelievely mad, or when I use my ability," Adam explained, "Each clan has a sacrade gem, this ones the Gontier clan's." Andy nodded in complete fascination, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Me next!" Brian exclaimed & hopped forward on the couch, "The Haner clan's are these dual blades, the handles have loops so you can put you're fingers through! The Haner gem are deminites, most Haners' who these weapons choose are able to control an element, usually water since we are the peace keeping clan."

"You're turn loser," Alex teased Ben. Ben stuck his tongue out, "Can't take yah serious with that pink in you're hair." He frowned before taking out his weapon, a bow & arrow. It was only four inches shorter than him, & he's 6'4.

"This weapon was hand crafted, & craved with delicate scroll work, & some ancient writings to protect the one who wields this weapon. The Burnley clan doesn't see this as a weapon though, more like an extension of the beholder. The gems of the Burnley clan are catacarises, there are four on my bow, since I'm Benjamin Jackson Burnley IV. These gems hold a calmingly ability. Regardless my clans label."

"Label?" Joe asked leaning forward in his chair.

Ben nodded, "Yes, as Syn said earlier his clan is known for keeping peace. My clan, is known for being more stubborn, hard headed."

"What about you?" Joe asked Alex. She looked up from her phone, eyes blown wide.

"Uh, Winter & Gontier clans are known for fighting, & killing..." she muttered, eyes landing on Patrick. Patrick seemed interested & his eyes pleading to know more, "Our clans don't take well to outsiders. Being accepted by one clan member is rare, & for the whole entire clan accept the new person is even rarer. And, we are known for being kinda... heartless when it comes to others', feelings, or physically." She continued.

"What are you're abilities? Well, if you get one," Pete asked before biting into a sandwich. Brina cleared his throat, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"If you're a Haner, you control an element as I previously said, I control water. Burnley's can control someone's feelings, manipulate them to calm them down. Stump, yes you are clan also as previously said can control plants & some have been known to read minds. Gontier's & Winter's have almost the same, they feed off others emotions, & can sense them." Alex coughed, "And, Winters have the gift of speed, which Gontiers do not."

"Nothing else?" Pete asked sounding disappointed.

"Winters can take more hits then we can, refeinforced bones. But, we are stronger than her clan," Adam added. Alex punched him, "Ouch, & besides taking hits, Wintes can dish them, & are quite agile. As you can see from Alex's build." She smiled bright & patted his shoulder.

"Ben, Adam, you guys have a tour. Go on, we'll be fine, a Haner's here," Alex said ushering them out the door.

"And you act like that doesn't spell disaster!" Ben said smirking.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Alex's POV~ 10:34 P.M

Patrick left with Pete, Joe, & Andy to a party Brendon was throwing. How I wanted to see my knucklehead friend but, moving hurt... like a bitch. So I remained curled up on the bed, Brian's built frame encircling me. I insisted I would be fine & call if I needed anything, & Brian insisted that I needed more warmth. I sighed & lifted my head, resting my cheek on his ribs as they rose & fell in a deep slumber. Brian shifted, & curled more around me, I looked at him as he slept. He's once creaseless face now full on change from peaceful to being scared. I sat up, as Brian began to tremble slightly.

"Brian, wake up. Synyster!" He sprang up, & off the bed. I climbed over to him, cradling his hand. "What happened?" His chocolate brown eyes, darker than mine were frightened.

"The Council, they want to speak with us. They are far from happy," Brian's voice cracking.

"Fine, let's go." I said standing, Brian yanked me back down onto his lap. His arms winding around me protective, he buried his face in my neck.

"They have Patrick, & Adam, & Ben... they want you dead," Brian muttered lowly. I growled, feeling my eyes bleed black. I used my speed to change quickly, loading up my pistols, & sword.

"Let's go... now Haner." Brian quickly grabbed his dual blades.

***

~Patrick's POV~

Alex's voice came from the other side of the door, I stepped to open it but a clawed hand stopped me. I looked at it, it was completely black, fingers long & thin, claws at least a foot long. The thing sporting the hands looked like those things from that game Alex played 'Fall Out', Deathclaws I think? A second (and a mini heart attack) later, Alex stomps in, the steel down falling off it's hinges, & Brian being dragged in with her.

"What the hell Council!? What have we done wrong?!" Alex snarled. Brian pulled his wrist from her grip, holding it losely in his other hand.

"You will not disrespect the Council you ungreatful Winter!" The shadow creature boomed from beside me. I jumped, scared, Alex's eyes flickered to me. She quickly walked over to me, taking my hand, eyes black as she growled at the shadow creature.

"Or what?" She said through clenched teeth, I noticed she had fangs like a vampire. At least an inch & a half long, & extremely sharp. I wanted to touch them but, knew better especially since Alex was pissed. She jumped, & I realized my body had betrayed me again. My pointer finger rested on one of her fangs, causing her to calm down & still under me.

I retracted it immediately, "Sorry," I apologized, my cheeks flushing. Alex smiled & merely nuzzled my neck.

"Better than you being afraid," Alex muttered into my skin. She shivered, & I could feel that she was happy but, also afraid. I knew it was because she was afriad that I would be afraid of her. I lightly pushed her head with mine.

"I will never fear you, I can't say I won't fear FOR you though," I said honest, the Alex smile made my heart flutter. A clearing of a throat interrupted us, Alex's glanced over at them, then back to me.

"I uh, gotta handle this," she said, I nodded, & followed her much to her (and my) surprise. Brian seemed to have drifted in front of me slowly, his posture as if in hostile territory. I grew uneasy. "What is it you call upon my clan, & I Council?" It seemed to pain Alex to speak so, kind to these individuals.

"You seemed to have killed Zeke's sister, Bri?" One Council member questioned. I looked around, seeing one of the Deathclaw/shadow creatures step forward, his eyes burning a molten gold. Slowly it shifted until in a human form, he of Spanish descent, hair jet black & slicked back, eyes still burning gold, his pupil slit- like a snakes. He even looked sly like one.

"Yes, only because that bit-" Alex stopped, & glared at Zeke, "only because she took my mate, & friends. She tried killing me, she had it coming Sir." She finished calmly.

"Zeke?" He stepped forward, & advanced towards Alex. My eyes narrowed as he reached out to Alex, snatching her hand from her side. Alex hissed & pulled her hand away, his hand print seared into her wrist. I stepped forward, glaring at him myself, regardless he was taller by an inch or two. He sneered, fang protruding slightly.

"Back off," I said lowly. Zeke merely laughed, Brian growled somewhere behind me.

"Listen-" he began. I felt courage, the need to stand up for my wife- my mate.

"You listen, Alex did what was necessary to stop you're bitch of a sister. Council I know I am human, but I am a Stump. Please release Adam, Ben, & I. I wish nothing more for my mate to have the least possible stress in her life, & Bri had supplied her with enough for a few years, she doesn't need anymore. I want to go home, be happy with the friends, & family I love. My clan." I paused unsure if they wanted to say anything.

"Continue," an older lady said. I nodded with a polite smile.

"Excuse my language but, i want to go home & FUCK my mate into the ground, & be happy. You guys are ruining it, & I mean this, & saying this in the utmost respect my fellow Council." They exchanged words quietly before returning their attention to us. I could feel Alex's horniness, lust filled emotions at the moment.

"Release Alex's clan. You have our blessing Winter, you chose a good one," the older woman spoke once more, her eyes brown like Alex's, & a twinkle shown in them. She had a soft spot for my energetic tomboy. Alex used her speed to wrap an arm around my waist, tilt me back, her other arm around me upper back, & smashed her lips to mine. I clung to her collar for dear life to cease my arms from flailing.

"I'm gonna ride you so hard," she muttered seductively. I gasped, forgetting my anger when she bent me over backwards (literially). Alex leaned me back up before running & jumping into Adam's, & Ben's arms. They nuzzled her neck, & for some reason I knew not to be jealous, that it was okay. It looked like a seen where the sister reunited with her brothers, Alex sandwiched in the middle. I did however took notice to how Adam & Alex looked at one another- something in them changed at that moment. I felt her emotion at that exact moment. Love.

***

Alex dragged me upstairs, she wasn't playing about earlier. We managed to make it to our room even while we made out in the hallway. I directed Alex to the bed, her knees hit the bed, & she fell on it. She bounced slightly, eyes dark brown.

"'Trick?" She questioned, hands rubbing my thighs. I smiled down at her, her eagerness intrigued me so.

"What's with the horniness?" I asked innocently. Alex didn't take her eyes off my belt, her nimble fingers easily undoing it.

"My kind, male & female, go through a heat. Once a month, like a period," she said removing my belt, "No, we don't have periods. It just last as long as one. Not technically a heat but, a time we are more fertile. Anyway, yea it makes us, & our mate's more... sexually active..." Alex trailed off ripping my shirt over my head, & my pants & boxers down.

I groaned, "So, sexually active?" Alex rolled her eyes, hand around me, completely still.

"Yes. As in don't get mad if you see me making out with another guy?" She said quickly. "I'm sorry but, it'll only be for a week, & don't worry if you do it too, it's natural. You just never sleep with that person." I nodded, Alex slipped me inside her mouth. I moaned as her warm, moist mouth engulfed me. She slowly began to bob up, & down, taking more of me down until her nose brushed my stomach. I moaned softly as her tongue swept over me, & I nearly bucked into her mouth the moment she pulled off & pressed her tongue to the slit of my head.

"Fuck! Alex, babe- you're still dressed," I whined. Alex again using her speed stripped easily. On with the condom, me on top, situated. "You ready?" She nodded, & I slowly slid in. She was great, & it did take long at all for us to reach our climaxes. I laid on top of her, covers around us, she rubbed clam circles on my lower back as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
